Young Love Sorta
by I love Neville
Summary: Rose and Scorp meet on the train, and it's love at first sight. Sorta. Why "sorta"? Well, throw in a grandpa who wants to reedeemed and a greedy cousin, and you have quite the dillema! Written for the "Don't get too friendly" challenge. Rated T to be safe
1. On The Train

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, sadly. But I **_**do**_** own Matthew Lewis' autograph, which makes me very happy. Scorp and Scorpius are the same people, by the way. **

"Look, Scorp, I don't care what house you're in, but _please _be in Slytherin!" cried Scorpius's begging father.

"Dad, I don't know, I really don't. Please don't keep bugging me. I'm not sure."

Draco Malfoy sighed, running his fingers through his white-blond hair, but, leading his son onto the scarlet steam engine, told him "Fine. I don't care. Just not Hufflepuff. Please?"

"Because _that's _bloody likely. Bye Dad! Bye Mum! I love you!" as the train pulled away, another first year, a girl with red hair, was pretty much thrown into the train by her father. Her mum shouted at her dad, and Harry Potter(and his wife) came over to settle the dispute. His father also came and after they (he and the mother) had said hi, they then started yelling at the red-haired man, presumably the husband. Harry and his wife yelled at the mother and his father. His own mother was stuck in the middle, just trying to stop the fighting.

He suddenly remembered who the bushy-haired mother was: Hermione. She sometimes came around for dinner, and, long before Scorpius was born, they had gotten over their childhood issues and become friends. Kinda.

A girl came in his compartment, her hair wild and standing up. She was Hermione's daughter. A slightly smaller boy, with jet-black hair, also sticking up, run in after her, crying "Rose! Rose, wait up!"

She grinned. "'Okay, Asp."

He moaned. "Dad's a git. I hate my name."

"Fine, Albus. And _you_" she said, eyeing Scorpius, "are Draco's son. Dad told me to 'beat him in every test.'" she said, trying to imitate her dad, but not very well.

"That shouldn't be too hard. I'm not a genius, but I've heard you are. Anyway, I want Hufflepuff, and I doubt that's what you'll get." He smiled.

"Hufflepuff?" she goggled at him. "_You?_"

He grinned. "Just to make Dad mad. Thought about Gryffindor, but Pop'd be more ashamed to have a Hufflepuff in the family. Might even blow a gasket; that's always fun!"

Rose's mouth transformed into an O and a look of dawning comprehension transformed on her face. "Oh, I get it. Annoy the parents. Okay."

"What about you?" he asked, eying Albus.

"Don't really care," Albus thought for a moment, "not Slytherin, though. No offense."

"None taken."

They sat for the remainder of the ride, chatting happily about houses and eating chocolate frogs.

"Got your dad," said Scorp, almost shoving the card up Albus' nose, causing the frog to hop onto his own.

He wiped the chocolate away from his nostrils, smearing it on his nose.

Rose laughed, "You have chocolate all over your nose, stupid!" She licked her finger, reached out and wiped off the smudge.

Scorp blushed.

Albus gagged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_R+S_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Something to Work With

The train pulled to a stop in front of the station. They made their way across the lake, Scorp discussing how he had been a little bit afraid of Hagrid the first time he saw him.

"I'm fine now, of course," he said proudly.

"Good," said Rose, "because we'll be visiting him regularly now. He's a family friend."

Scorp paled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got into the castle about half an hour later. By that time, everyone was cold and wet, and happy enough to be anywhere warm.

They gawked at the seemingly open roof of the Great Hall, and stared at the ghosts zooming around the tables.

McGonagall gently took a scruffy hat off of a stool at the end of the hall. The hat started to sing:

"_Oh, I'm the Sorting Hat,_

_I know what, for you, is best!_

_I know what house to put you in,_

_To rise above the rest!_

_In Gryffindor perhaps, _

_For those quite brave in heart,_

_Or maybe noble Ravenclaw,_

_For those stunningly smart,_

_And then of course there's Hufflepuff,_

_If you're loyal and true,_

_If you're cunning and ambitious,_

_Slytherin's the place for you!_

_So put me on,_

_Above your brow,_

_I'll tell you this and that,_

_And do not ask me why or how,_

_For I'm a clever Hat!"_

"Well, that was vague," said Scorp, "Dad said that the Hat used to describe each house in detail."

"Yeah, but cut it some slack," said Albus, "He _was _set on fire at the final battle. He's still being repaired."

They went down the list, anxious to have their names called. Finally, they got to Malfoy.

Scorpius stumbled onto the stool and set the hat on his head. It told Scorp about himself before shouting,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran down the hall, happy to be away from the crazy Hat. It had told him that he had the bravery to "rise above the regular students." Yeah, right. He couldn't even stand up to his grandfather!

He sat down and watched a bunch of random kids that he didn't know get sorted into a bunch of random houses that he neither kept track of, nor cared about. He was too busy staring at some long, shiny, bright red hair.

Then McGonagall called out, "Potter, Albus Severus!"

Everyone swiveled in their seats to stare at the boy with messy black hair, round glasses and bright green eyes, famous for something that he couldn't have helped.

McGonagall was suddenly struck with a case of strong deja vu.

They all waited, breathless, until the Hat shouted,

"SLYTHERIN!"  
Albus cast a fearful glance at Scorp, who gave him a thumbs up and jerked his head to the table with the green-clad Slytherins.

Albus ran to the table, then promptly threw up.

They waited with bated breath for Rose's name to be called. When it was, the Sorting Hat thought for several moments before shouting,

"RAVENCLAW!"

She skipped towards the table, sitting so that her back was to Scorp. When the feast began, they turned around, plates on laps, and talked to each other happily.

When they had to go, they each said goodnight and got ready for the next day. Albus by trying to figure out what the _hell_ his dad had been thinking when he gave him a blank scrap of parchment as a goodbye present, Rose by re-reading every single book she had brought, re-testing her wand and re-reading her schedule for the seventh time, just to make sure she knew her facts, knew her charms and knew that she wouldn't get lost and run into something like Fluffy, who her dad had told her a lot about. And Scorpius? Scorpius ran over his schedule to see how many classes he had with the Ravenclaws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the year passed uneventfully. Fun, but not particularly life-changing. Rose and Scorpius were always together, and Albus was feeling more and more lonely. They tried to include him, but he wasn't interested in books and people who had been dead for hundreds of years, and that was all they talked about. What he really wanted to do was get out on his Firebolt 3000 and just fly around, the wind in his hair, the world at his fingertips. But no. That wasn't what Rose and Scorp wanted, so of _course_ not.

Second year was much like first. Fun, for two, miserable for one. The only change was that Albus got time on a broom; Rose was Ravenclaw Chaser, Scorp Gryffindor Keeper, and Albus Slytherin Seeker. Still, Albus' weekly letters home to his mum went something like this:

_Dear Mum,_

_ This week was like normal. Rose and Scorp hung out. I was with them, but I got bored and spent the rest of my free time swimming in the lake. The giant squid's really nice, but kinda standing on it's last tentacle, if you know what I mean. Potions is fun. Slughorn's a little weird, though. Keeps trying to get me to go to stupid dinner parties. Um... bye._

_ Love,_

_ Albus _

_ P.S. Ever heard of Abby Bones? She's... nice. And pretty._

Rose's letters home went a bit like this:

_Dear Mum,_

_ This week was really brilliant. Scorp and I just hung around the library, which was pretty neat. Scorpius found a book that had something about a bloke named Nicholas Flamel. Ever heard of him? Anyway, he's pretty interesting. He supposedly made some mythical substance called the Philosopher's Stone. Like that would ever really exist. _

_ Love,_

_ Rose_

_ P.S. Scorpius is a little... cute. _

Scorp's letters home were pretty meaningless. All he put was what he thought his dad would want to hear. It wasn't until the beginning of third year, when both he and Rose had really major crushes on each other, that he wrote anything he meant.

_ Dear Dad,_

_ I have to be honest with you. Everything I've written to you about within the last few years have been total lies. I don't really like potions, although Defense Against the Dark Arts is pretty neat. Herbology is my favorite class; Professor Longbottom is amazing. He knows everything there is about plants. I'm getting second best grades in the year, despite what I told you. My best friend, Rose Weasley, is getting the best. Albus Severus Potter, (quite a mouthful, eh?) my other best friend, is trailing in 4th or 5th, but about to creep up to 3rd, I'd bet. I really, **really** like Rose Weasley; not only is she bloody brilliant, but have you seen her hair? Oh, and I never snogged Ramona Dursley. That was just a myth._

_ Love,_

_ Scorp_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S **_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Malfoy manor, Draco collapsed into a chair. He handed his father the small scrap of parchment that Scorp's letter had been scrawled on to. Lucius's eyes scrolled down the paper, and immediately, Draco knew that something was wrong. Lucius was doing something that he had never done when poor Draco was a child, perhaps had never done in his life. The corners of Lucius' lips were curled into a smile.

"Draco," purred Lucius, his eyes flashing, "This is something we can work with. That blood traitor won't know what hit him."

Draco gulped, then grabbed a large Firewhiskey.

He was going to need it.


	3. It Takes Two To Fight

**A.N.: I'm not sure of the ages of all the characters, so in this chapter, Rose, Scorp and Albus are all 14 or about to turn 14, Hugo and Lily are 13, James is 17, Fred Jr. is 15, and Roxanne is 12. Sorry if those aren't the actual ages! ****རྫ****Oh, if you are a fan of James Potter II, then don't read on! Lots of James-bashing! Albus S., too. **

**And of course, thanks to all who reviewed. **

**This chapter's dedicated to the real Rose, just 'cause she's my best friend! I hate Lucius too, and although I obviously love Neville, (hence the name) it's true. Luna is definitely **_**totally**__**awesome.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now Scorpius," whispered Lucius as he pushed his grandson onto the scarlet train, "just do as I told you and that Weasley will be all yours."

"But, Grandpa!" Scorp cried, "I don't want to hurt anyone. I would hurt all my friends if this works."

"Then I guess you don't love her."

"But I do!"

"Then prove it."

Scorp squared his jaw, pushed his white-blond bangs out of his gray eyes and said, "Yes, Grandfather."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Scorp!" cried Rose, patting the seat beside her, "Sit here!"

Scorp sat down stiffly.

"What's wrong?" asked Rose

"Nothing. Well, my grandfather," he explained when she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ahh. I see. Luckily, all my grandparents are pretty nice. But my great Aunt Muriel…" she shuddered, "Or maybe it's great _great_ Aunt. Anyway, what's up with him?"

"Just the normal pureblood mania. Anyway, how was your summer?"

They chatted on the train, sucking on Sugar Quills, until Rose suddenly blushed crimson and stuttered, "Hey, Scorp?"

Scorp looked up from his potions book.

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Want to… well… want to start dating? You know, for real?"

"Of course!" Scorp got up and kissed her full on the mouth.

James burst in at that very second, saw them snogging and cried,

"BLOODY HELL!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scorp jumped off of Rose, bright red.

"Get. Out. Now." James pointed to the door.

Scorp stood his ground, but when James turned his wand on him, ran off like a beaten puppy.

"What was that for?" spat Rose, trying to kick her cousin a he pulled her through the compartments.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

"I kissed my boyfriend, you bloody arse!"

"YOUR BOYFRIEND? YOUR _BOYFRIEND?_ NO WAY! _NO. WAY. _YOU ARE NOT DATING THAT… THAT SNAKE!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER, OR MY DAD, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU GIT! MAYBE I SHOULD TELL YOUR MUM ABOUT YOU CHEATING ON KELLY FINNAGAN WITH GRETEL FINCH-FLETCHY!"  
James paled. "You wouldn't dare."

"I WOULD AND I WILL! NOW GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" she aimed a kick right at his face and ran off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose ran and ran right into her brother, Hugo.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" asked the 3rd year. "Who hurt you?" he said, eying the bruise on her arm from where James had dragged her along.

"James," she sobbed.

"James?" he asked incredulously. Then his surprise turned to anger. "I'll… I'll… No one touches my big sister!"

"Hughie, it's okay. He's a lot older-and bigger- then you. It's like this: you poke him, he stabs you."

"No, it's not! He won't know what hit him! I'll kill him! I will!" Hugo pushed his sister away as she tried to stop him.

He came back a while later with a black eye, bloody nose and a split lip. His hair was bloody and he had cuts all over his legs.

"James… went ballistic… said it wasn't…my business…attacked me. But you'll… _never _believe… who helped me out!"

"Who?" asked Rose, mopping up his blood worriedly with a towel.

"Scorpius Malfoy! He said it was all his fault that I was hurt. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird. Well your breathing's better, that's a good sign. You're still bleeding a lot though… What the hell did he do to you?"

"That spell Uncle Harry taught us, but said never to use. Sectumsempra, I think it's called? He used it on my head and legs."

Rose gasped. "Are you _**KIDDING **_me?" when Hugo shook his head, she said, "I- I'll be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sprinted down the compartments, looking for two people. She was shocked to find them seated together, grim expressions on their faces, bloody and bruised.

"Fred? Scorp? What happened?" asked, Rose, looking at their injuries.

"James happened," muttered Fred Jr., Rose's cousin, "My best mate not only beats up my little cousin, but also me and_ your_ best mate! Rosie, what's going on?"

(Only Fred could call Rose "Rosie," other than her dad, because Fred was Rose's favorite cousin. Fred is special. Deal with it, Roxanne.)

"Well, um… Scorp and I are dating now…" muttered Rose, blushing

"Ahh. I see," murmured Fred, "The whole Malfoy/Weasley/Potter thing. Great."

"What whole 'Malfoy/Weasley/Potter thing'?" asked Scorp, eyes narrowed

"Oh… oh, no, I hate it. But our dads all hate each other because-"

"My Dad was cruel and snobby, Rose's wasn't that smart and your uncle Harry hated Voldy. Yep," sighed Scorp, "we know."

"Hey!" cried Rose, "Daddy's smart!"

"Really, Rose?" said Fred, "Really?"

"Well, he's good at chess… and he cooks pretty well… and he's an Auror… and that's it."

"Uh-huh. Sharp as a tack," said Fred, "Uncle Ron: Genius Extreme! Sorry, Rosie, but your brains come from your mum."

"I suppose."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My stupid cousin is dating that son of a bludger! Then Fred and the kid come and try to sort _me _out? Just 'cause I hurt that kid? They're gonna pay. Oh, yes, they are gonna pay," snarled James

"But how?" asked Garret Brown, James' friend, "Break 'em up?"

"Nope," James laughed, "Squish 'em together so hard they suffocate. And I know just how to do it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Al!" cried James to his little brother, "Wait up!"

"Get away from me, you monster!" screamed Albus, "Lily told me what you did to poor Hugo!"  
"Stupid sister," muttered James, **(A.N. Yes, I've seen A Very Potter Musical. On with the story!) **"He deserved it though, Al. Tried to punch me himself, cast curses on _me _too! Little bro, it takes two to fight. You should know that!"

"Okay…" said Albus skeptically, "So he deserved it?"

"Yeah, of course!" lied James, "But Scorpius and Rose deserve it more. So I gotta to something bigger. But I need help."

"We-"

"Threre's a bonus. We can get rich, too."

"I'm in."


	4. Floo Powder, Jam and a Ring

**A.N. In my stories, Draco marries Romilda Vane. I know that that's not cannon, but I think it's cute. **

**This chapter's for my friend Shash, (you know who you are) because she moved. :'(**

**Hi Gorden girls! I miss you guys, and Shashi too.**

**Also, guys, I'm not British, I'm American, so when I start talking about pounds, I don't now whether that's worth $1 in American money, or $100. So sorry if two pounds is an absurd amount of money for a book.**

**Okay that's it. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It rained on the first day of classes.

_Dark and depressing, _thought Scorp, _just like my mood. Well, that sounds promising. I need some help. _

He was still trying to figure out how to go along with his grandpa's plan, but not hurting anyone in the process.He had found no way out so far, and he couldn't even tell anyone. Not Rose, Fred or Albus, because the plan involved hurting them. Not his fellow Gryffindors; some still didn't trust him, and not his Dad, because he was still afraid of his grandfather. His grandmother, whom he loved dearly, was too. Wait... he _could _tell someone...

So he dipped his quill in a bottle of ink and scribbled,

_Mum,_

_We need to talk. Can you pop in the Gryffindor fire tonight?_

_Thanks, _

_Scorp_

He summoned his owl, Pavo, and sent off his letter.

Then he waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James and Albus met near the now lifeless Whomping Willow.

"So, what are we going to do to then?" asked Albus, "And why do they deserve whatever we do?"

"They were _kissing, _Albus!" cried James, "Kissing! And not just a peck on the cheek, but full frontal snogging!"

"_And_..."

"I will _not_ stand to have that son of a even distantly related to me! I know you're his friend and all, but c'mon! Wake up and smell the roses, Al! Or in this case, the Rose. Do you really like that he didn't tell you -even once- that he liked your cousin?"

"Well, no, but-"

"What else might they have done behind your back, hmm? This was just a kiss, little brother, but I doubt it was their first. Do you think they would tell you what else has happened?" cooed James, "Personally, I don't think he just made the first goal in this Quidditch game. In fact, I think he's already caught the Snitch, if you get what I'm saying."

"You think they-" sputtered Albus,

"Uh-huh. Sorry, buddy. They should of told you when it was still innocent."

"Why do you think they...well..."

"You didn't see the way they were kissing, Al. It wasn't a first kiss kind of thing. Neither one seemed shy or nervous. Seemed like they had done it quite a few times before."

"Oh Merlin, no. No, no, no. Not Scorp and Rose!"

"Look, mate. I'm sorry for you, but this is why we gotta stop this. I have an idea how to get them apart, but let me explain it all before you say anything, because it sounds crazy, alright?"

"Okay..."

"Okay, it's pretty simple. Basically we keep 'em together long enough to get them married, take the money, make Rose think_ Scorpius _took the money for another girl, and they'll divorce."  
"I get it. Let's help them start right now."

_**R+S**_

"Mum, I have to _kill _people for this to work! I have to kill James, Hugo, Albus, Lily, Roxanne and Fred!" sobbed Scorp, hiccuping, "I can't do that to any of them, not even James. Especially not Albus and Fred; they're my best mates! And Hugo... he's just a kid! _And _he's Rose's brother... I can't kill him! I can't say that I know Lucy, or Molly, or Fleur and Bill's kids that well, heck, I don't even know some of their names... but I can't hurt them! And the parents of all those kids... they seem nice enough! How can I kill them, either? What do I do?"

"Scorpi..." said his mother gently, "I know you aren't a killer. Your father was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore in his 6th year, and he couldn't do it in the end. I know that you won't either."

"Mum, I want to know..."

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mum!" he cried, blushing, "Okay, 1) Please, please, **please **don't call me that in public! No offense, but it's kinda embarrassing. And 2) Why does grandpa want us together?"

She sighed, "Well, you know how your grandfather and father were once Death Eaters?"

"It's kinda hard to forget."

"Well, because of that, people feel... _uncomfortable_ around us Malfoys."

"Mum," Scorp sniffed, "They all hate us."

"Oh, honey," cried Romilda Malfoy, reaching out to stroke her son's hair before realizing that she was, at least to him, made of fire, and would burn it to cinders. She settled on whispering, "No they don't. You know that!"

"Yeah?" countered Scorp, eyes flashing, "Then why did half my house avoid me for the first two years here?" tears streamed down his pale cheeks, dripping off his pointed chin. Maroon splotches appeared on the scarlet carpet. "Why did parents send letters, asking that I be removed? Why did they call me the snake?"

"Well, that's their loss. Scorpi, you are going to have challenges. Challenges others can't even imagine. People will shun you, hate you, twist, bend you to their own purposes, try to destroy you. This includes your grandfather, sadly. You'll make the right choices. I know it."

Scorp curled up in a plump old chair and sighed, "I hope so."

"I hear footsteps, Scorpi, so I gotta go. Love you. Bye."

When the last flame flickered and died, he started to sob.

"Why do they hate us?"

_**R+S**_

_WOMAN FOUND DEAD _

_Romilda Aphrodite Vane Malfoy, wife of Draco Prometheus Malfoy, was found and pronounced dead yesterday, suspected time of death, 7:48pm. _

_The victim seemed to be using Floo powder only moments before her untimely death. Her Floo destination seemed to be the Gryffindor common room. Her son, Scorpius Pollux Malfoy, is in Gryffindor, and she is suspected to have been trying to contact him. _

_The suspects of her murder, (whom I of course, cleverly figured out), are Draco Malfoy, her parents-in-law, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, and her son, Scorpius. _

_We would like an interview with Scorpius, if he is reading this. He is not yet in trouble, and is the least likely suspect._

_-By Ernie McMillan_

"Scorp?" Rose whispered, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

When Scorp looked up, there was a storm in his eyes. "They think I killed her."

He stared at the paper, crying, then suddenly flung it across the room. "How could they think I killed her! She was my Mum!"

There was a soft thud as the newspaper hit a jar of jam. It knocked over and shattered, the contents of which splattered Professor Longbottom's head. Scorp sat down, hot tears staining the table.

"_She was my Mum."_

Scorp felt a soft tap, and he looked up to see a red stained face saying, "Come with me, please."

_**R+S**_

"Hmm. I think it's strawberry," Neville Longbottom licked his lips clear of jam, then glanced down at the sniveling mess of a boy next to him, "Don't worry, Scorp, you aren't in trouble. I saw the paper, and after what happened in the Great Hall, just wanted to make sure you were okay. Good arm by the way, you'd make a great Beater. You're Keeper though, right?"

Scorp managed a watery smile and nodded.

"You're good at that too. But I wanted to talk to you about the accusation in the paper. Now, I know you didn't kill you're mum, I mean, blimey! Why the hell would they think that? But I can help with the interview.

"Supposedly, an old classmate of mine, Ernie McMillan, will be talking to you. Here's a hint: he's pompous and hotheaded. A lot like Rose's Uncle Percy used to be like. He still is, sometimes. But if he goes on and on so much, he almost always says something ridiculous. If you can catch that, and it doesn't incriminate you, he will start acting flustered and like the biggest bloody idiot you've ever seen. He once had a typo in Potions Class, and he was so surprised that he had made a mistake that he started to tell us that pink frosted cupcakes, rainbow sprinkles and lavender glitter were the main ingredients in Polyjuice Potion," Neville chuckled.

_**R+S**_

_Ten Years Later_

_"Scorpi! What are we doing here?" Rose giggled, as she and her boyfriend raced around the Hogwarts library, where they had spent so many days as kids. _

Scorpius pecked her on the cheek, made her chase him some more, then took a large, thick parcel, wrapped in royal purple paper. Rose gasped and ripped the paper to shreds, a dusty brown book emerging from the purple. It's yellowing pages looked worn from hands leafing through its pages so many times.

"Where'd you find it?" asked Rose, staring in awe at the gold letters emblazoned across the cover.

"A muggle bookshop. They'd had it for ages, I guess, and were about to chuck it in with the rubbish, or give it to charity. I told the book dealer how much it was worth, and so of course, he upped the price from about 2 muggle pounds to... well... a lot more than 2 pounds, let's just say that."

They both stared at the book labeled "Diary" for a moment, before Scorpius asked, "Why don't we open it?"

Rose asked, nervous, "Can we?"

"Well, it's your book now, isn't it?"

They flipped open the book, which rummaged through it's own pages to one that said,

_I was proposed to today! Sir Charles Windemere III took me to my favorite oak, right near the beach on this beautiful little island, and thrust out a ring. It was blue as the sea surrounding us, and the different shades of blue seemed to move as I did, sloshing and flowing on to one another, turning the blues to greens and purples with splashes of white here and there, then back again._

_In my head, I was screaming and shouting with glee, but I calmly accepted. Though I am giddy as a schoolgirl about this whole affair, I am keeping my last name. That cannot be forced out of me, not even by marriage. _

_I, Rowena Ravenclaw, am getting married. Enclosed in the small pocket I have created is my ring, which, if another soul besides myself or future children is reading this, I took off and placed it into before passing on. _

_"Scorpi, do you suppose it's still in here?" whispered Rose, wide-eyed with excitement and fear. _

_ "Why don't you give it a try? It said that any spells in this book could be broken, or lifted or whatever with the Ravenclaw motto. I don't know what it is, though."_

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

On the small pocket of parchment, the word, _Indeed_, was scrawled across by an invisible hand in gold calligraphy. The scrap of parchment the slowly unfurled open.

In the pocket, a tiny note, written in elegant, tight letters, much like the writing in the entry, lay beside the ring.

_I imagine that two lovers are now reading this diary, each secretly hoping the other will either propose to or kiss them. _

_They read on, blushing._

_I was young once, too. But if you were to see the state of me now, you would find it quite hard believe. My poor bones creak with every step, my skin sags from my body, as if it wanted to reach the floor, and my once beautiful dark hair is now white as snow. _

_But as it is with old age. I have studied the path to the future, with the great Seer, Sybil Tralawney II, and I see two young people. The boy, though hardly a boy anymore, has searched high and low for my diary, for the girl he loves studies my life with a passion. They are deeply in love, in a place they love, and none could be happier. _

"Man, she's good," muttered Scorp.

_And I give this man my permission to use my ring for the proposal, for my daughter and husband are dead, and soon, so shall I._

Scorp pulled at the ring, bended on his knee and sputtered out, "Rose, will you, well, will you, um... Rosewillyoumarryme?" he said, very fast, bracing himself for the answer.

"Of course."

"Awwwwwww!" squealed a random girl, who had been looking for a book of magical herbs.

**Okay, it's a double post day! Yay! **

**I agree with that random girl. Awwwww!**

**Oh, and, um, Rose and Scorpi never, um, ahem, "caught the Snitch." **


	5. After Happilly Ever After

_4 Years Later_

Rose and Scorpi had been married for three years when Lily had come bursting in the newly refurbished Malfoy Manor, out of breath.

Lily, being one of Rose's closest friends, and cousin, was given a large, steaming cup of hot chocolate and told to sit right down before she fainted from hyperventilating too much.

Rose had been leafing through the large diary of Rowena Ravenclaw, as she was coming quite close to finishing it, and Scorp was out at Diagon Alley, buying the twins, Romilda and Ron their first brooms.

"There's proof that Scorp is cheating on you, Rosie! James said so! But for some reason, Albus..." she panted, "Albus said he was lying."

"James?" asked Rose, her eyebrows skyrocketing.

"He didn't spend that money on brooms, Rose, he spent it on Sarah Rosmerta!"

They argued for a long time, until Rose was convinced that Scorp had been dating her for years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_

James appeared at the doorstep the next day.

"I knew it, cousin. He was a snake, Rose, a garden snake sheltered by your petals."

"Shut up, James," she sniffed, "go away."

"Fine. But Fred, Albus and Hugo were in on the plot. They've opened up when I wanted them to, though, and sealed up when I did."

Suddenly, Ron Sr., hair wild and eyes flashing, bounded up to James, shouting, "What did you do to my son, you piece of crap? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?"

"Dad! What happened to Hugo!" screamed Rose, terrified.

"He told the truth, so this slime nearly killed him! He's almost dead, he is! Fred and Albus too!"

Ginny, Hermione and Harry came sprinting after Ron. When they reached James, Ginny cried, "Are you mental? Do you know what you've done, you bloody idiot?"

"James, what happened?" asked Harry

"It was always Rose this and Rose that. Even in my house! So I scheme with Lucius Malfoy a little, we murder the snake's mum, chuck the wrong bloke; his dad, in jail, and destroy Rose and the snake's marriage. Piece o' cake, really. When Lucius died it got a bit harder, but I managed."

"Lily, were you in on this too?" asked Scorp, who was struggling not to cry with the horror of knowing who had truly killed his mother.

"No!" gaped Lily, shell-shocked. She had been _used! She, __**Lily Potter, **__had been __**used!**_

"To send a message, you need an owl, sis," muttered James

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**R+S**_

_"So, you never dated Sarah Rosmerta?" Rose asked, shocked at how gullible she had been._

"'Course not! I mean, her butterbeer's pretty good, but I'd rather have a brainiac then a clueless idiot. So, how about we try again? Granddad's dead, James is in Azkaban for about ten more years, and we have kids to look after. Deal?"

"Deal, my garden snake."

**Yay! I'm done! I love it! Woo hoo! **


End file.
